Happy Birthday Kaku
by Tatsu Shawna
Summary: Zoro wishes Kaku a happy birthday.Warning: PWP,hints of other pairing and past pairing


I have posted this fic on the 7/08(Kaku's birthday) on http: / cipherpol9. 47. forumer. com/(without the space) and wanted to post it here but didn't got time and my internet is a bitch!Enjoy and Review and don't forget...ZOROKAKU AND LUCCILUFFY NEEDS MORE SHIPPERS AND LOVE!SO SPREADS THEM ALL AROUND YA!XD

* * *

"Really guys,ya didn't have to"sighed Kaku as he saw the birthday cake and the gifts on the table

Former CP9 was in an inn,around a table to wish their comrade,Kaku,a happy birthday. Said comrade who was sighing and fake smiling to everyone

"Quit yar sappy mood,kid"barked Jya,trusting a piece of cake into Kaku's hands"It's yar birthday for Fuck's sake,fake at last happyness!"

"Shut up your face,mutt"hissed Lucci,glaring heavily at the wolf Zoan

Jya responded to the glare only to put it on the floor at the hardness of Lucci's,it wasn't like the leopard Zoan to be this protective around Kaku. Lucci's glare stayed on Jya a little more before his stare softened as he turned it on Kaku,he knew the reason of Kaku's behavor,like some of them here,and he wouldn't let that bastard of Jyabura worsen Kaku's state

"...We just need to stay on this island"the door's inn open"For at last a day then..."

CP9 came nose to nose with the Mugiwara Kaizoku. The atmosphere in the inn suddenly grew heavy as the two group stared/glared at each other

"YOU!"shouted Lucci and Luffy,pointing at each other before taking a fighting stance

"Like Hell you'll take Robin!"snarled Luffy

"How did you know we were here?"asked Zoro,calmly

"We're not here to take Nico Robin!"responded Lucci,glaring at the captain"And how were we supposed to know you were here?"

"Liar!"growled Zoro,taking out Wadô slightly

"We're not lying!"shouted Kaku,walking to stand next to Lucci

"How do you prove that?"snarled Luffy,Lucci imitated him

Zoro glared at Kaku

"Look"sighed Kaku as he massaged his temples"We're merely here to do a birthday party and don't start,Roronoa!"hissed Kaku as he saw Zoro ready to argue"That's what we were doing and you know me,Roronoa,I won't lie and you fucking know it"

Zoro glared some more at Kaku before looking at his captain,the younger man's gaze went to Zoro's and slowly he nodded. Zoro closed his eyes and put Wadô back in its case

"Luffy..."whispered softly Nami

"Guys,if anything went out off hands,protect Robin"replied slowly Luffy"At any cost"

"I'll protect her as if she were the apple of my eyes..."said Brook"Too bad I don't have them!Yohohohoho!Skull Joke!"

Jya snickered slightly at the skeleton

"Does that mean ya trust us,kiddo?"inquired Jya

Luffy's eyes didn't left Lucci's

"I don't trust you guys"replied curtly Luffy"If I saw anything that would threaten my nakama,I won't hesitate to kick all of your asses!"

"Likewise"snarled Lucci

"We'll go to another inn,Luffy"informed Sanji,taking a drag

"If you need help,yell"said Chopper

Luffy turned to his nakama,all of his anger dissolved into a smile making CP9 wonder if he got spliting personalitiy

"Like ya,guys"smiled Luffy

With that,only Luffy and Zoro was left with the assassins

"You should go with them"said Zoro,turning to Luffy

Luffy send his first mate a look

"And letting you here?Of course not,you'll get lost"replied Luffy

"I won't get lost!"growled Zoro"I just went here to drink"

Zoro walked...To the exit instead of the bar counter

"That's the other way,Roronoa"snickered Kaku

"Baka-Zoro"said Luffy before laughing

"That's only a coincidence!"snarled Zoro,making his way to the bar counter

Kaku laughed alongside Luffy and Lucci stared at the green haired swordman with a blank look

"SHADDAP!"hissed Zoro

Still laughing,Luffy joined him and sat next to his first mate

"You're sure it's okay to be with them?"whispered Luffy

"Who knows?"answered Zoro"Plus if they attack,we'll kick their asses again"he called to the bar tender"Saké,please"

"Meshi!Meshi!"shouted an exited Luffy

Behind them,someone fell and started laughing

"That's the kid that kicked your kitty's ass"hicupped Jya between two laugh

Lucci glared at the man who only laughed harder

"Shut up,mutt"hissed Lucci"I last,I don't have a beautiful shoe mark on my chest"

"Ya wanna fight!"barked Jya,standing up

"Guys!"said Kalifa"We're in an inn,with people inside,it's no time to start a brawl"

"Plus"added Fukuro"We're spoiling Kaku's birthday"

Kaku scratched his neck nervously

"Don't worry about it guys"fake smiled Kaku"Everything is fine,serious"

"So it's your birthday"replied Luffy from behind the giraffe Zoan

Kaku nearly had an heart attack when he heard Luffy's voice,he jumped a little and stared at the straw hat wearer

"Why this sappy mood?"asked Luffy,tilting his head slightly while frowning

"Why do YOU care?"snarled Lucci,bringing his face near Luffy's

"I can ask why?Why,is it buggering you?If yes then I'm happy"snarled Luffy,pushing Lucci's face with his and vice versa

"I think"came Zoro's voice"That Luffy is merely curious about your behavior,especialy if it's your birthday"

Strangely,Kaku felt anger growing up inside him

"Why?"growled Kaku,walking to stand in front of the other man"It's not like I asked them to throw a party for me!I would gladly be anywhere but here!"

Zoro blinked unfazedly to the giraffe Zoan

"You"replied Zoro,taking one last gulp of his Saké"You regret something"Zoro saw Kaku stiffening"And if you don't do anything about it"Zoro stood and left some money for his drink and Luffy's food"Regrets will eat you alive"

Zoro passed by the former CP9 agent to walk to the exit

"Oi!Luffy!"called Zoro"Leave the overgrown housecat,he isn't worth the bugger,plus I don't think ero-cook knows how to cook leopard"

The two men glared at each other for a moment before Luffy caught up with Zoro

"You're right"replied Luffy"Let's go and..."Luffy turned to Kaku"Happy Birthday"with that,the two pirate exited the inn

A pregnant pause was what was left of the pirates

"That was awkward"remarked Jya

Kaku started trembling and nobody could tell from what

"How does he know?..."mumbled Kaku"Who told him?..."

Kaku ran to the exit in hope to catch up with the pirates on their way back to the ship

"What the fuck?"barked Jya as he saw Kaku bolt outside,he turned to Lucci"What's was that?"

Lucci started trembling too but it was from anger

"Overgrown house cat...Not worth..."hissed Lucci"HE'LL SEE IF I'M NOT WORTH THE FIGHT!"

Lucci too bolted out to catch Luffy,leaving stunned comrades behind him

"WHAT THE FUCK!"

Lucci jumped on a random roof and started looking around

"...Baka-Zoro!...ship...way!"heard Lucci

The leopard Zoan looked at where the shout came and finaly,saw them arguing about,probably,their ship's way,Lucci didn't waste time and jumped to their way and once he was close enough,he did a jumped kick on Luffy sending him in a random house's wall

"LUFFY!"yelled Zoro

Luffy stood up from the many rock that fell into him and glared at Lucci

"Bastard!"Luffy ran to Lucci"Gomu gomu no..."

Lucci's eyes narrowed

"PISTOL!"

"Soru!"Lucci disapeared and reapeared in front of Luffy

"Luffy!"Zoro pulled out Wadô only to have his arm grabbed by a hand. Kaku's.

"Who told you?"demanded Kaku

"What are you talking about?Let me go!"snarled Zoro,trying to free his arm,fruitless

"Don't play dumb!How could you know I regreted something,unless you were told!"yelled Kaku

Zoro was about to answer when something flew past his shoulder,into the wall behind the swordman. The rocks moved and Lucci came out

"Don't worry Zoro!"yelled Luffy"I'll take down Pigeon-Bastard!"

Lucci snarled and ran again to the pirate and pused him into a darker alley,disapearing from the two swordmen's sight,they could hear the falls and hits from the two men then plain silence,Zoro got a bad feeling and made a move to join Luffy but Kaku pushed him against the wall

"Whio told you!"demanded Kaku

"I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE FUCK YOU'RE ASKING!"Zoro snarled

Kaku felt tears in the corners of his eyes and Zoro noticed it

"You know perfectly what I'm talking about!You must have know that Paulie and I were a couple to see that I was regreting something!"screeched Kaku

Zoro blinked comicaly at him and it's only now that Kaku knew he had made a mistake,he released the swordman as the tears flooded his face. Zoro stared helplessly at the fallen man before gently,yet akwardly,hug the man

"I didn't know"replied frankly Zoro

"Then how can you be the only one to notice my regrets?"sobbed Kaku"Only Lucci and Kalifa knew about my affaire"

Zoro stared at the cap covered head of the Zoan

"Because I too lost someone dear to me"replied without thinking Zoro

Kaku rose his head to stare at the green haired man

"I admit it wasn't a bond like you and the carpenter shared but it was still a bond"said nervously Zoro"Kuina was a strong swordwoman,beat me 2001 time in a fight"Kaku blinked owlishly at that"And we made a vow to each other after my 2001th defeat and it was to be the greatest swordman of the world...But the next day,she died,after falling in the stairs"

Kaku left Zoro's embrace and stared at him,aparently recalling those memories was difficult to the green haired swordman. Zoro let out a sigh then grabed Wadô

"I got permission to take Wadô Ichimonji,her katana,with me and created the Santoryuu techniques because of her,just to fullfil our vow"

Zoro didn't know why he was telling this to Kaku,Hell!He had never told this to anyone,even Luffy whom he trusted with all his might and yet he told it to an ennemy no less!

"...Our affair began a year after I joined Galley-La"began Kaku"At first it was just touches and kisses but nothing really deep"Kaku let out a sigh and tears slowly apeared again"Paulie told that he'll wait 'till I was ready to go deeper into our relationship and..."Tears leeked out off his eyes"I gave him my virginity when I reached my majority since then,everybody knew we were a thing...I completly forgot about our missions when I was with him,because I felt good,I could forget everything while I was with him"ranted Kaku

"And you have regrets because of what happened in Galley-La HQ"finished Zoro

Kaku could only nod,not trusting his voice to speak

"Will the regrets disapear?"asked slowly Kaku

Zoro shook his head

"Not completly,not even with time or if you find something else"replied Zoro"You always will find something that will make you think about the carpenter but you have to live with it and move on"

Kaku gazed at him before slowly aproaching and without warning,Zoro's lips disapeared under Kaku's. Zoro's eyes widdened and slowly,yet with force,pushed Kaku away

"What was that?"growled Zoro

"Make me forget!"pleaded Kaku"Please,make me forget about him!"

Zoro blinked at him,he wanted to say 'no' but the desperation in Kaku's voice stopped him

"Do you even know what you're asking me?"sighed Zoro

As an answer,Kaku kissed him again,desperatly. Zoro groaned in the kiss and as Kaku was about to unlock Zoro's lips,the green haired man grabbed Kaku's wait and deepened the kiss,making Kaku yelp in surprise before 's tongue liked his lower lips,begging for entrance which Kaku,happily granted. The green haired swordman tilted Kaku's head,deepening their kiss as he roamed around Kaku's mouth,Kaku moaned a little louder and brough his hips against Zoro,brushing their clothed erections against each other,Zoro broke the kiss to stare at the square nosed man

"We should find my ship"whispered hoarsly Zoro,his lips ghosting over Kaku's

Kaku slowly nodded and grabed Zoro's hand,he had seen the ship on his way here and that would be kind of dumb if Zoro lost them now that he had seen the 'directional sense' Zoro's got,the two completly forgot about Luffy and Lucci who were probably fighting around the streets,Kaku ran down to the harbour and once in front of the Sunny-Go he climbed in it,Zoro on his heels

"Where do we go?"whispered Kaku,just in case there was someone other than them on the ship

"The crow's nest"replied Zoro"It's mostly here I go to train"

Kaku nodded in acknowledgement and hugged gently Zoro's waist

"Hold on tight"smiled the Zoan"Geppou"

Zoro hugged harder Kaku's waist just in time as the older man kicked the air to the Crow's nest while snickering silently,once on the mast,Zoro glared slightly at a smiling Kaku

"Ya could warn me"Zoro claimed Kaku's lips again before leading the two inside the Crow's nest

Kaku stared at all the dumbells inside,this guy was a training maniac!Kaku's mind went blank as Zoro locked his lips with his,calloused hands roamed under his shirt to play with his nipples before slowly they pulled the offending neck turtle shirt away, Zoro broke the kiss and latched into one of Kaku's erect nipples,making the square nosed man hiss in pleasure and Zoro smirk at the sound,the yonguer man lifted Kaku and put him on the border couch of the room,Kaku whined as he was the less clothed of them and ripped Zoro's shirt off before nibbling Zoro's nipples,Zoro groaned as Kaku tortured his nipple,he grabbed Kaku's jaw and kissed the Zoan greedily while undoing Kaku's pants

"No underwear?"smirked Zoro

"I don't like them"replied Kaku,claiming Zoro's lips"Please...Made me forget"

Zoro closed his eyes and started undoing his pants. Now the two of them were in their birthday suit,Zoro kissed Kaku again and their tongue battled for dominance,but Kaku let Zoro top him,his body covering the Zoan. The square nosed man moaned at their erections rubbed against each other,Zoro passed an hand between their body and started pumping Kaku,Kaku moaned loudy and trusted into the hand only to have Zoro stopping his hand

"No..."rasped Kaku"More...Please...More"

Zoro merely smirked and moved his hand slowly,almost agonazingly

"F...Faster"whispered Kaku"Fa..."

Kaku stared,wide eyed as Zoro began sucking langishly on his nose as if it were a popsickle,the sight was too much for his nerves and Kaku came into Zoro's hand,Zoro made sure to have every little drop of this white liquid because he didn't have any lube on him nor in the room

"It's not fair that you got your release and not me"purred Zoro,sending shivers down Kaku's spine

Zoro smirked down the giraffe Zoan and gently proded a finger inside him,Kaku squirmed a little at the intrusion but got used to it anyway then when a second finger was added he couldn't help but tense and squirm again

"Shh"soothed Zoro,kissing Kaku"Relax"

Kaku nodded and breathed in then out,trying to relax his muscles,when the pressure around his fingers loosened,Zoro began wetting the hole with Kaku's cum via a scissor motion,Kaku jumped when Zoro's fingers brushed against something inside him

"Here!Do that again"said Kaku

Zoro moved his fingers and felt underneath them a little bump and started pounding on it making Kaku moan and wriggle his ass to get more friction

"More!I want more"begged Kaku when Zoro added a third finger

Zoro smiled and pulled out his fingers making Kaku whine at the loss,the green haired man used the rest of the cum on his finger to lubricate his rock hard cock under Kaku's watchful eyes

"Like the sight"smirked Zoro,positioning himself between Kaku's legs"Like the thought I'll fuck you with you own cum?"

Kaku's answere was a deep moan,Zoro crashed his lips on Kaku's as he entered the Zoan. Kaku arched his back as something bigger than fingers entered him,awakening his cock

"Move"ordered Kaku,locking his legs around Zoro's waist

"With pleasure"purred Zoro before pounding into Kaku

"Made me forget"ordered Kaku,hugging his new lover's neck"Made me forget about my betrayal"

Zoro put his forehead on Kaku's shoulder and started bitting,nipping,sucking it enough to leave marks before starting to pound harder and faster into the giraffe lover's ass,his cock hitting Kaku's prostate over and over making the square nosed swordman see stars,Zoro could feel his orgasm coming and pumped his lover at the same rythm of his trusts. Kaku wanted release but he also wanted Zoro to come first but the hand on his cock and the pounding on his sweet spot send him over the edge and Kaku cumed a second time on their stomach screaming Zoro's name who also followed screaming his name,shouting his seeds deep inside him. Zoro panted above him,stopping himself from slumping over the other man,he lifted gently Kaku and put him on his chest as he lowered himself on his back

"Happy Birthday,Kaku"whispered gently Zoro before kissing his lover

Tears flew from Kaku's eyes but it wasn't from saddness or anything but from happyness

The two fell into a blissful sleep

* * *

"Fuck!Where are those two again!"screeched Nami,entering the inn they had left the two

"Nami-swan is beautiful when she's angry"flirted Sanji while doing his noddle dance

"Do you think CP9 killed them?"asked Robin

"Don't start with that Robin!"hissed Usopp

"Oi!"

Everybody turned to see Jyabura,staring at them

"You!"Sanji took a fighting stance

"WAIT!Peace!"Jyabura made the peace sign at them"I'm just here to ask if you saw the Alley Cat and the Giraffe"

"Alley Cat?Giraffe?"repeated Brook 'staring' blankly at the wolf Zoan

"We haven't seen them but did you saw Luffy or Zoro?"asked Chopper

Jyabura shook his head

"The two argued with Lucci and Kaku before exiting the inn,the other morons followed them"answered Jya"Apart from that,they didn't came back"

"Same for Luffy and Marimo"muttered Sanji"But yet again,how can we said that you're telling the truth!"

"I'm merely worried about Kaku,he was a little depressed lately,if Lucci would die while he was with them,that would be great!"barked Jya

The door's inn opened and Kaku followed by Zoro stepped inside

"Where were you?"shouted Nami

"I was on the Sunny"replied casually Zoro"Kaku was with me"

Kaku smiled and nodded making Jya stare at him,more like the thing not so well hiden by the shirt turtle neck

"What the fuck is that?"inquired Jya,pointing to the lovebite on Kaku's neck

Kaku blushed slightly and glared at Zoro who merely smirked at him

"I just got bit"answered Kaku"By an overgrown cockroach"

It was now Zoro's turn to glare at a smirking Kaku,making everyone stared at them questionably

"By the way"growled Zoro"Where's Luffy?"

"Wasn't he with you?"asked Franky

"He was"replied Zoro"I just don't know where he went"

"In other word"snickered Sanji"Ya lost yourself and Luffy on your way to the Sunny-Go"

"Ya wanna fight,Dart Brow?"snarled Zoro,taking out his katanas

"Ya said something,Marimo!"snarled Sanji

"Yes I did,ero-cook!"snarled Zoro"Ya should get lay so that you'll stop this manual mode!"

Sanji advenced dangerously on Zoro,who was restrained by Kaku

"Stop it ya two!"screeched Usopp

The door opened again

"Luffy!Where were you!"demanded Nami

"Somewhere"answered Luffy,before walking to a table followed by Lucci

_'Wait...Luffy is limping?'_thought everyone,Lucci and Luffy were closer,closer than enemies and friends strangely

"Luffy,are you hurt?You're limping"noted Chopper

Luffy blushed and Lucci strangely gave a smug smirk to everyone

"Nah!I'm fine"grinned Luffy,he sat on a chair and winced as his ass touched the hard wood,Luffy glared at Lucci who smiled,**SMILED**,smuggly at him"I just hit a rock on my way here"

"I'm sure it was a hard rock that hit you"smirked Lucci making Luffy blush

Kaku and Zoro were the first to understood and they couldn't help but stare blankly at them

"Luffy?Is that a lovebite you have on your neck?"smiled Robin

If it were possible,Luffy got redder and Lucci's smirk went smugger

* * *

I haved to!LucciLuffy is just to EPIC!Just Like ZoroKaku! R&R


End file.
